fade away
by solaesce
Summary: PostApocalypse, AU. oneshot character death It's not quite death if you simply fade away, he convinces himself. /wait for me because i'm coming/ /i didn't break the promise, i swear, honest/ Hinted SasuNaru


Hmm...I liked this, sorta. Kinda weird, and probably doesn't make sense. Hinted character death. And character death, though it's not outright.

I chose Sasuke cuz...he's emo like that. It was originally going to be Naruto and Rapunzel-like and all...but this came out.

Anyways, hope you like.

* * *

fade away

* * *

_PostApocalypse, AU. [oneshot] [character death] It's not quite death if you simply fade away, he convinces himself. [wait for me because i'm coming] [i didn't break the promise, i swear] Hinted SasuNaru_

* * *

He is standing and he stares out the window, his breath creating planes of a soft fade-away gray against an imperfectly dirty surface. One hand ghosts against the cool glass, and he hums tunelessly under his breath.

He takes in the slowly darkening white sky and the sound of falling drops softened by thick glass and thick walls.

His dully dark eyes travel downwards, and he sees the fragile branches of dying trees tossed about by gusts of wind, and he shivers, relishing a forgotten memory of standing in the rain, perfectly still as cold drops of water raised goose bumps on its continuous journey downwards steadily soaking his thin jacket.

But it wasn't like that anymore, he remembered dully. Now, acid rain poured from the heavens and stung, even scoured the skin of anyone stupid enough to be caught outside. Acid rain destroys everything nowadays, contaminating the precious water supplies, killing plants and animals like a blight, and corroding everything caught in its path.

He remembers everything and nothing and stares out his window, watching as wind tosses a tiny green leaf about.

* * *

Sometimes, he doesn't bother getting out of bed. He curls up in thick blankets, and shivers, wondering why he is so cold. Sometimes, he cannot stop shivering.

It is never warm enough in that room.

* * *

Sometimes, he dreams. Of blue skies and white clouds that quietly drift past and a warm golden light that beams down from the heavens like a grin. Of enticing aromas and beautiful sounds that soothed his ear nd flashes of things that don't quite–never do–_perplexes–_

things that he never quite understands.

He doesn't quite remember anymore, see. He doesn't quite remember not remembering, either.

* * *

Sometimes, he'll wake up and look around his room. It is very plain, with four walls and a floor and a window in one of the walls in different shades of gray.

There is a bed against one of the walls, the one to the right of the window, and there is a chair in front of the window. It is very simple chair, with a back and a seat and four legs; it is not very comfortable.

But when he thinks of it, he will still sit in it day in and day out and watch the sky–world–through his window.

He does not think about why he did not put a door in his room anymore.

* * *

Once, some-long-time-ago-that-was-not-very-long-ago, he examined his window and was pleased, if disgusted by its quality.

It is of a very thick, hard glass, imperfectly unbreakable, with a few hairline cracks breaking the tarnished surface with lines of silver.

* * *

Once, when he is staring out his window and watching the white clouds, he sees a hint of blue–_blue!_–among the white clouds, and he is filled with an uncontrollable excitement that he has not felt since–has–never–felt?–

And then, there is an arc across the white sky, and he laughs, his laughter bubbling out of himself and filling himself with an almost-warmth.

Later, as he watches the beautiful, beautiful arc (rainbow, his mind whispers helpfully, sadly) fade away, he realizes that it must have been–raining, because for a rainbow, there must be rain and–and––

He is filled with a cold dread as he realizes that he _cannot remember, can'tcan'tcan't._

* * *

And one day, he cannot find the energy to move any more, and as he sees blacks and grays and hints of dark crimsons fill his fading vision, he realizes that he had lost his sun.

As he fades away, he remembers.

_Are you still waiting for me, Naruto?_

_Aren't you happy, aren'tyouproud?_

_I didn't kill myself after all._

* * *


End file.
